It's your fault
by diablaa
Summary: Jack makes a plan to get rid of ralph once and for all, what he ends up doing however is teaching Ralph a lesson in submission.   JackRalph  hinted JackSimon   Very MATURE. Rape. Oneshot.


He watched him from the bushes. It was the perfect place to hide and he could see the other boy perfectly.

_Ralph._

Fury bubbled in him when he saw the boy smile carelessly and throw a stone, holding that stupid conch…

I'll kill him.

His body was vibrating with so much rage he almost ran at the boy right then and there, but he had a plan. Get him at night and no one will be around to save the boy's life. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set and Ralph was still wandering about, totally unaware of the danger he was putting himself in by doing so. He was a curious boy and he liked the look of the ocean at night, and the animals that came out in the cool of the dark. Being a curious boy, when he heard the sound of a pig squealing in the forest he couldn't help but go investigate.<p>

Walking through the bush Ralph was surprised the find that the pig didn't sound as close as he first thought, but he trekked on, needing to see his journey through.

He watched Ralph approach the clearing where he sat in a tree, squealing like a pig into the night. Ralph was stupider than he thought to have fallen for this, but he wasn't complaining. It was just what he wanted. He felt a sick sense of pride at his intelligence at making this plan and when Ralph was far enough into the clearing he jumped from the tree to land in front of him, mask on, eyes wild.

"Jack- what are you doing?" Ralph was visibly nervous, but was proud enough not to take a step back.

The ginger haired boy just licked his lips and sneered, sweating and mad he circled around Ralph still deciding what his next course of action should be.

"Listen, you git. I'm not interested in your little games. _I've_ got the conch, and with one blow everyone will see you looking like a-" Ralph never got to finish, as his words had triggered Jack to snap.

The two boys rolled around on the muddy ground, throwing punches and clawing at skin until Jack pinned Ralph down and grinned wickedly at him. The fight had stirred hormones in Jack that were uncontrollable and Ralph looked down and panicked to see Jack was very fully aroused.

"Jack I think that's enough- No!" Ralph struggled as Jack began to rip off Ralph's clothes viciously, laughing.

"I'll teach you who is the real leader." Jack snarled as he forced Ralph to roll over and pushed his face into the mud. "Think you're it with that stupid conch... I'll teach you."

Ralph squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to breathe as the other boy's hand forced down his head. He tried desperately to move his hips as he felt something warm and solid push it's way through his butt cheeks. "No.. Stop, JACK, Stop!"

But the ginger didn't. In a blind rage he shoved himself violently into Ralph, ripping him and causing a strangled scream of pain from the boys dirty lips. Jack had never felt so in control as he thrust into the boy, his length lubricated by blood as he slammed into Ralph over and over.

"Submit to me!" Jack screamed over and over again until with one last rough thrust squirted deep into his enemy. Pulling out of the now limp boy he looks over his work.

Ralph laid shaking face down in the mud, his thighs dark with blood and semen. Jack looked down at his loins and saw them dark with the boys essence, and for a second felt victorious until the realization of what he had just done sunk in.

A disgusted sneer coated the ginger's face and he stood, blaming Ralph for making him share an act only his Simon and he shared.

"You're _filthy_." Jack spit on his back before grabbing his self-carved spear and fleeing the scene.

An hour later Ralph found the nerve to clean himself up and head back to camp, limping the whole way.

* * *

><p>Jack sat upon his thrown of blood and hate, thinking about what he had done. He looked up at the sky and pictured Simon's face.<p>

"Did you see it? What I did?"

He closed his eyes and thought up another plan.


End file.
